Fascino Chronicles 6: Disappearing Orbs
by Charmed Slayer
Summary: Things between the family are tense to say the least after Pipers death, but can the future charmed ones get their powers back and find Leo?


**Disclaimer:** We don't own any of the Charmed Characters except for the one we made up. 

**A/N:** Please review this is the 6th story from the Fascino chronicles and we have only received about 8 between the rest of the other 5, if you like it please tell us, otherwise it really does make our muse seem to disappear. Plus reviewing means so much to us it means we know you like it…or not if the case may be and we know if we should continue or not.

**Disappearing Orbs **

The storm continued to rage outside, the thunderclouds clapped, the rain continued to pound down on the windows of the Halliwell manor, which had been in the family for generations. The lighting continued to glow, sometimes managing to light up the attic briefly, outside the weather was fighting a war of its own, inside Phoebe was fighting her own personal war, as she sat on the attic floor. She didn't really know if she was waiting for Prue and Leo to return or if she just needed to be alone, stop having Cole fuss over her.

"Phoebe" his voice startled her, but she didn't answer, she just sat, as she preferred to watch the raindrops make patterns of their own on the manor windows.

"Sweetie come back to bed, I'm sure Prue will tell you tomorrow." Phoebe still didn't respond so Cole persisted "You know time moves a lot slower up there."

"Cole please, I just want to be alone." Her words echoed through the silent manor.

"Phoebe you can't deal with this on your own." He said as he placed comforting hands on her shoulders.

Phoebe didn't even move she just kept staring; she had tried to sleep after Cole had comforted her, but even if she could sleep the images just kept coming back. She kept thinking of how she had let Piper down, what if she hadn't of chosen Cole would it be different now? Or would she be going through the same thing because of her love for Cole? Questions just kept haunting her like can a demon really be with a witch? Of course white lighters and witches weren't meant to be together but they were both on the side of good. She kept wondering if she had sacrificed good for evil?

"Please Phoebe, you need to get some sleep!" Cole's pleads broke her out of her trance, and she reluctantly gave in to Cole, and let him lead her back to bed, thoughts of Piper laying heavy on her mind.

*****

A few hours later Prue and Leo orbed into the silent manor. The only noise that could be heard was the storm outside. Prue looked deep into Leo's eyes, all she could see was pain, which she was sure was reflected in her own green eyes. No words were spoken as the heartbroken sister and white lighter departed and retreated to their own rooms for a long night.

*****

Leo had been lying in bed for hours now, he had seen the sunrise and thought nothing of it. All he could think about was Piper. He had tried to sleep but he couldn't it just didn't feel right without her by his side. He would close his eyes every now and again as lack of sleep began to catch up with him. But all he could see was her, her smile, the way she always loved to make sure that the food was absolutely perfect before anyone touched it. The heart of gold that only she could possess, with which she could never turn anyone in need away, and cared for everyone no matter what. The way she had only to be with in meters of him to light a warming fire in his heart, that he knew would burn for eternity, even if she wasn't by his side. He didn't feel like coming out of his room though, it wasn't that he didn't want to see Prue and Phoebe again, it was just that right now he didn't feel like feeling the rest of the pain that was floating around the manor, it would mostly certainly crush him.

*****

As morning came, most of the Halliwell residents lay in a restless sleep, or painful trance. But Emma sat in the kitchen, reading the paper, which was something she rarely did. Partly because in the future the newspaper was hardly ever printed and because when they were they were just full with painful ordeals to do with murder and missing people. But today she sat reading the paper, why? She didn't really know it was just something to pass the time. It was Amanda's footsteps on the cold, hard floor that stirred her out of her weird trance like state.

"Are you reading the paper? You never read the paper!" Amanda commented as she trudged over to the fridge and pulled a water bottle out.

"Yes, I had nothing else to do."

"But you never read the paper, you say its so depressing."

"I know, but I don't think I could be anymore depressed, I mean I know they saved us but look at the cost."

Amanda took a sip of her water and slowly placed it down on the table. The rustling of the newspaper and the almost silent tap of the water bottle as it connected with the table, were the most normal sounds the manor had heard for at least 24 hours.

"I couldn't sleep." Said Emma breaking the awkward silence.

"You to?" said Tiff as she stumbled into the kitchen looking very sleepy, bags under her eyes and hair out of place.

"Its strange being here without her I mean she was always in the kitchen." Said Emma looking at the kitchen which had been untouched since Piper left to go in to the time loop.

"I know what you mean, its kind of empty in here." Said Amanda sitting next to Emma.

"What about P3?" Said Emma suddenly out of the blue, almost really trying to change the painful subject.

Tiff pulled a bottle of water from the fridge and sat down beside Amanda. "What about it?" 

"Well who's going to run it I mean Phoebe, Prue and Leo certainly have a lot more mourning to get through compared to us, they've shared so many more memories." Said Emma sadly "and I don't really think Cole knows anything about running a club, its just I was thinking maybe I could do it you know take my mind of the whole being powerless thing and as a kind gesture towards Piper, as I know she wouldn't want her sisters to let P3 go down the drain."

"I don't know Emma you can't even drink how to expect to be allowed to sell the stuff."

"Well who's going to know how old I am I don't really exist in this time so I could just make it up."

"I think it's a great idea." Said Tiff speaking up "I mean I could even help out."

"You two! Working at P3" Amanda frowned "I don't know."

"Oh come on, we can do some jobs right."

"Look when you two work together it always turns into a huge disaster that I have to fix."

"That's not true." Tiff protested.

"Okay so maybe sometimes." Admitted Emma "But I really want to help out and its not like we have any powers to help if a demon attacks, but I don't think it's the right time to ask them to help us, get them back."

"Okay, but only if Prue and Phoebe agree." Said Amanda.

*****

Cole wondered through the manor aimlessly, ever since they had returned from the time loop things had been different, it wasn't that Cole wasn't expecting it to be different it was just that everyone seemed kind of cold towards him, Prue was no colder than normal, but Amanda, Emma and Tiff kept avoiding him, he knew they knew what Phoebe wasn't telling him. And as for Leo he hadn't seen him come out of his room, since his return from the elders with Prue. I mean he knew that they lost some one they loved. But it was weird for Phoebe to avoid him, of all people; they always went through things together. Last night was different though she kept having nightmares, she moaned a lot in her sleep and Cole heard is own name being moaned as she was lost in her own world, but it was not a moan of pleasure it was anything but that. After she let out a terrifying scream in her sleep, she pushed Cole's caring arms aside, he remembered her exact words and it hurt him worst than any demon every had, they were so cold and ruthless "Don't touch me."

"Phoebe I…I don't understand!"

She never answered she just pulled away, the furthest she could get away from Cole in fact, so far her legs were hanging over the side of the bed. He listened to her sob for the rest of the night. But if he even shifted his weight just slightly in the bed she would flinch and pull the covers higher over her head. Cole just didn't understand what he had done, only hours before had he been rocking her in arms, until she fell asleep, but what exactly did she dream, that had changed her actions completely.

*****

Prue lay in bed recalling what had happened with the elders, she remembered how she had slapped her hand on the long table for a second time, she didn't care that he hurt her hand, she just screamed again "answer me." The elders just gazed at her in astonishment.

"Leo Wyatt what are you doing, we have warned you about breaking the rules before."

Leo did not reply he was mad at them and he wanted Prue to get an answer.

One rather tall elder spoke up as Prue frantically paced around the room "Wyatt get her out of here now, we have more important matters to deal with."

"How can you say you have more important matters to deal with you just lost a charmed one, one of your most important charges and force's of good, how could you let it happen?" screamed Prue tears falling around her cheeks.

"Look you're not allowed to be here you must leave now, it's the rules"

"Rules I have enough of you and your stupid rules." Screamed Prue.

"Miss Halliwell, calm down." Said another elder.

Leo stood patiently in the middle of the large room a couple of feet behind Prue.

"I will not calm down you let my sister die, you let her die in that stupid time loop, and she had so much more to live for."

"There was nothing we could do to stop the chain of events Miss Halliwell." Said the elder who appeared to be the leader, as he sat on a large throne like chair. His robe had a gold outline traced around it, which glistened in certain lights.

"Look how can you say that I know you can stop those sort of things from happening." Prue argued.

"Please just go we have more important things to do, than listen to you moan." Replied a rather snobby elder.

"Moan." Screamed Prue "Have you're respect for the dead, oh but hang on you are dead, you think just because you did a good deed." She said eyeing every one of the elders best she could. "You can be above it all, above the pain that we feel, well I'm telling you now if you don't feel pain I'm going to make you feel pain worst than you every imagined, its hard to believe you even work for the side of good." She said snorting the last few words.

"Have her removed." Said another elder clicking his fingers together. To strong figures wearing robes appeared behind her grabbing her and pulling her away. "GET OFF ME" she screamed as she kicked at them with all her might.

"STOP ALL OF YOU." Leo suddenly screamed. The whole room froze; only the ticking of Prue's watch could be heard in the heavens.

"How can you do this she has just lost her sister you can't have her removed." Leo argued.

"Wyatt how dare you tell us what we can and can't do, if you don't have any information to be collected please leave."

"I did come for some information actually." Leo said gritting his teeth, trying to keep down the anger that threatened to come back.

"Well please ask, then you can leave." Replied the same elder.

"If you knew it was possibly for a member of the charmed ones to die in a time loop why did you even let them go, without more preparation." Leo asked, as polite as he could, between clenched teeth.

"We didn't know she would die and we needed to have the future Charmed Ones returned to their original time it would ruin the future if they weren't, it would ruin what's meant to be."

Another elder spoke up all of a sudden "We didn't know she would die, if we had do you really think we would of let her go?"

"I'm starting to wonder if you really care?" Cut in Prue who was still fighting against the people who were restraining her.

"I think we have discussed everything now will you please leave or we will have you removed and it won't be pleasant." Said the leader of the elders.

Leo reluctantly orbed out with Prue, he knew if he had stayed and argued they might of clipped his wings then he wouldn't be able to help out all, and he knew that Piper wouldn't want that.

*****

Later that day Amanda, Emma and Tiff sat staring at the television, none of them really watching it, it was just a way to pass time, in their way a lot of time.

"I think maybe we should try and get our powers back." Said Amanda out of the blue; she looked at Emma and Tiff when she was sure that they weren't going to reply she continued. "Its just I've been thinking maybe it has some strange connection to that blade I was stabbed with, I mean its almost the only thing I can remember."

"What you mean that really strange one that glowed that funny green colour?" asked Emma

"Yeah, I was wondering if perhaps there was some reference to it in the book of shadows."

"Yeah maybe we should have a look, I mean I don't know about you but I feel at loss without my powers." Said Tiff rising from the sofa.

"Yeah, it's like I'm missing part of me." Said Emma as she followed Amanda and Tiff to the attic.

A few minutes later Amanda, Emma and Tiff stood around the book of shadows, Amanda was flipping through the pages trying to find the blade that she recognised, Emma and Tiff stood either side of her.

"I can't find it." Said Amanda.

"Well just keep looking, we really need our powers back what if a demon attacks and we can't do anything? I mean we don't even have a proper power of three anymore." Said Tiff.

"Well let's just hope no one attacks then." Said Emma.

"Maybe we should index this thing" Tiff said whilst pointing at the book of shadows to indicate what she meant.

"I don't know it would take forever, and we don't have forever." Amanda

"Well maybe we should just write a spell, to call for the blade." Emma said, whilst taking a seat, as she prepared herself to be in this attic long into the night.

"I don't know I think we need more information on it."

"Okay well I'm going to check the Internet." Said Tiff

Emma quickly got up, glad to be anywhere but sitting and having no real purpose "I'll help you."

"Wait before you go there is only one way Andrillise could of transferred those powers to her and that would be by stabbing herself with the blade and implanting the powers in her."

"So…?" asked Tiff

"So if we get hold of this blade thing we would have to stab Andrillise then stab ourselves to transfer our powers back."

"Stab ourselves!" Said Tiff feeling rather ill all of a sudden.

"There is know way I'm going to stab myself!" said Emma shocked.

"I'll stab you!" said Tiff chuckling.

"No way am i letting you near me with any sharp objects!" said Emma taking a cautious step back. 

"Okay you two its just a theory, we'll see after you've done your internet search if we meet back here if things have changed."

"Okay." Tiff and Emma replied.

*****

A few hours later Amanda, Emma and Tiff met up in the attic.

"Did you find anything?" asked Amanda

"Just that the blade could possibly be called the Emerald blade, it was rumoured to be a magical weapon that could absorb things that are good or bad." Replied Emma.

"Good." Replied Amanda. "Because I think I can confirm that there is a page in here about an Emerald blade."

"Also the blade was sold on E-bay to someone called Kathy Anson." Said Emma

"E-Bay!" replied a shocked Amanda.

"Yes apparently we all shop on E-bay." Said Tiff

"Even Evil" Emma added

"So now what do we do?" said Tiff

"Well the book of shadows doesn't say anything about transferring our powers so maybe one of us should ask Prue?"

"Why Prue?" Emma asked.

"Because she was there the first time we died and the time loop."

"Okay."

"So who wants to do it?" asked Amanda.

"I don't know, I mean don't we still need someone to heal us after this."

"And someone to come with us to the underworld I mean we don't have any powers remember." Added Emma.

"Okay so one of us will ask Leo about the healing thing, another one of us will ask Cole about accompanying us to the underworld, and the other will ask Prue."

"Why Cole?" asked Tiff

"Well because he know where he is going down there and also he has to the most fire power, and I feel it would be mean to ask Phoebe or Prue to come with us after last time."

"Okay I'll ask Leo." Said Tiff.

"Amanda I think you should ask Cole?" said Amanda.

"Emma I can't believe your passing up a chance to see Cole." Said Tiff with a smirk.

"Well I think that Amanda has the most fire power and Cole is not exactly in the best mood."

"Okay I'll ask Cole, you ask Prue?"

"Alright meet back here in 15 minutes?" asked Emma.

"Yeah." Replied Tiff.

The sisters parted to do their assigned jobs.

*****

Emma approached Prue's room she was sort of nervous, but she wasn't really sure why, she wasn't scared, just worried that she would upset Prue again. But she needed to know what happened to that blade and she had to find out soon if she wanted her powers back, so that they could be a help to Phoebe and Prue. Emma knocked on the door; she heard a muffled reply that sounded like "Come in." so she entered cautiously hoping she hadn't miss heard Prue.

"Hey." Emma said softly. She considered asking the question 'how are you?' But decided against it, she figured it was a pretty stupid question after all.

"Hi"

"I won't stay long its just I have a question."

"About…?"

"About getting our powers back?"

"Oh!"

"I was wondering do you know how Andrillise collected our powers?"

"Well she stabbed herself with this strange blade." Commented Prue.

"That strange one that flashed a strange green colour."

"Yeah." Prue paused for a while, and then she said, "Why do you wanna know?"

"We were just thinking about trying to get our powers back?"

"So you were thinking of going to the underworld and getting them back yourselves?" Prue tried to hide the anger that began to boil, she has always had a short temper, but it was mainly because of concern for others.

"Well…it's just that we don't even have a full power of three what happens if a demon attacks we might be helpless, and I hate to say this but would could loose someone else to a demon."

A long awkward silence hung in the room, In which Emma thought about leaving many times, but decided against it. After seeing the look on Prue's face, which said 'don't you go anywhere'.

"Okay you can go but I'm coming with you."

"Are you sure you want to go back down to the underworld?" asked Emma

"No…but Piper would never forgive me if something happened to you I mean you can't go down there powerless." She said standing up and brushing the crinkles out of her clothes.

"We know that, that's why we asked Cole to come with us, or why Amanda is asking him?"

"Cole?" Prue asked.

"Yeah we figured he has a lot of fire power and knows his way around."

"That's true but I don't think that's a good idea I mean you know what happened in the time loop."

"Yeah I know…and I'm not one to interfere…well sometimes…but the point is Cole didn't kill Piper…Andrillise did."

"I know that I was just…oh I don't know lets go find Amanda and Tiff."

*****

As Leo lay in bed he felt a strange sensation begin to course through him, it was like nothing he had ever felt before; it was kind of like a calling Leo thought, but defiantly not a good calling. Tiff was just reaching Leo's room as she had been chosen to ask Leo about being around to heal them when they need to stab themselves to get their powers back. Tiff heard a strange noise so without thinking she opened the door, to her shock Leo was orbing out but it looked like he was resisting it the blue orbs kept floating to the bed and from the ceiling over and over.

"Leo!" Tiff called with concern she ran over to the bed, not really sure how to help, Leo let out a strange muffled scream, until the orbs eventual disappeared. Not really sure how to react Tiff muttered to herself "That was weird, what happened up their with the elders?" as she returned to tell her sisters about the strange orbing.

*****

Amanda timidly approached Cole who was restlessly flipping the channels on the TV; he was flipping the channels so fast Amanda couldn't even catch one program. She couldn't possible understand how Cole could knew if he liked the program or not. Sometimes she just forgot Cole was half demon, I mean demons weren't people (if you could call some of them that) to sit around and watch television of all things. Before Amanda could enter the living room, Phoebe entered from the kitchen, this was the first time Amanda had seen Phoebe since their return from the time loop. And well she didn't look like Phoebe for one thing she had bags under her eyes which showed lack of sleep, and that usual liveliness that came with Phoebe was gone. The bruise left by Andrillise/Belthazor was evident on her face. Though Cole didn't even acknowledge Phoebe as she walked, in fact they didn't even look at each other, Phoebe sat down next to Cole, but still nothing. Amanda wondered if Phoebe had told Cole about what happened, but decided not to ask in case she put her foot in it so to speak. _Well it's a good job they are not trying to kill each other _thought Amanda.

Amanda coughed as to announce her presence "Hi Cole, Phoebe."

"Hey." Phoebe answered dryly.

"I was just wondering if could borrow Cole for a minute?"

Cole turned to face Amanda, with a look that said _what the hell would you need me for_ but Amanda's face was one Cole wasn't going to argue with it reminded him greatly of that look that Prue had, when she was in need of something and if she didn't get it she would probably eat you for dinner, and spit out your remains, if you were lucky that is! Cole got up a rather slowly and turned to Amanda, just as they were about to leave the room, Phoebe's voice could be heard. "What do you need Cole for?"

"Why does it matter to you?" Cole replied.

Amanda thought she could sense an ounce of harshness in his voice, but still a lot of pain, obviously there relationship was suffering some more problems, due to the events of the time loop.

"I think It matters seems as we are not normal people and you are not just going to talk about how the upstairs toilet got flooded, or how there is no cat food left." Phoebe answered with the same harshness.

"I thought we don't have to tell each other everything now… I mean your obviously keeping something from me so why don't I keep something from you, and then will see how you like it."

"Cole this is not the same thing?" she said turning on him with her dark eyes which were usual full of love for Cole, now full of anger.

"Why is it not the same thing?" he almost screamed.

"Because how do I know that your not going to do something stupid like get yourself hurt, because of something supernatural."

Amanda sensing she was in the middle of something tried to cover her discomfort by taking a seat in one of the comfy Halliwell manor single couches. She crossed her legs and entwined her fingers and rested them on her knee as a sign of impatience and annoyance. Neither Phoebe nor Cole noticed this though, much to Amanda's annoyance.

"How come you suddenly care?" he asked rather rudely.

"Cole I never stopped caring." Phoebe raised her voice one notch higher.

"Really because it didn't seem like that last night, you pushed me away and this is the first time you have spoke to me since."

"Cole that's not fare, my sister just died, I need to have some alone time." She stressed to two words _alone _and _time_ very clearly.

"What the hell is going on in here?" asked Prue as she came in, Emma close behind. "You can hear your arguing across the street, I'm sure."

"Nothing we're fine." Replied Cole rather stubbornly whilst never taking his eyes of Phoebe, who was awkwardly looking down.

"Well you don't sound fine." Replied Prue.

"Ditto." Replied Emma.

An awkward silence fell on the group, until it was broken by Emma "I did it again I caused another awkward silence."

"Amanda." Cole asked, trying to get away from Phoebe.

Amanda turned to look a Cole "yeah."

"Why do we go talk about what ever it is you need me for?"

"At last." Said Amanda with a sigh, before she had a chance to get up though.

Prue said "Look we're all staying here, I'm pretty sure I know what your going to ask Cole, so lets just talk about getting your powers back together."

Emma took a seat on the couch, where Phoebe and Cole had sat just minutes ago, Prue sat in the other single chair, Phoebe sitting on one side of Emma and Cole on the other.

Emma automatically sensed the tension between them and shifted uncomfortably, as Prue began to ask questions about how it was possible to get their powers back.

"So its no problem we get the blade you stab yourselves get your powers back bingo! we can move on with our lives."

"It sounds easy when you put it that way, so we don't have a problem?" Emma said. 

Just at that moment Tiff came running in a look of worry plastered across her face "We have a big problem."

"You had to jinx it didn't you." Said Amanda.

"Sorry"

"Leo just orbed out," said Tiff rather breathless.

"Why is that a problem?" asked Phoebe.

"Well it didn't look normal he was kinda fighting with himself it was like he was be taken somewhere."

"Are you sure?" asked a concerned Prue.

"Pretty sure I mean the blue orbs kept moving from the bed to the ceiling until they eventually disappeared."

"Maybe It was just the elders summoning him." Said Prue.

"I thought that but he screamed well it was a bit muffled but I'm sure it was a scream."

"What can we do?" asked Emma.

"I don't know there is only one way to get Leo's attention." Answered Prue.

"LEO…LEO" shouted Phoebe

The group waited at least five minutes in silence, and still no Leo.

'What the hell is going on?" Said Phoebe annoyed.

"Maybe Leo is just upset." Amanda said to try and make everyone feel a little better.

"Maybe." Replied Prue within thought "But I don't think the elders would of summoned him forcefully, I know they were angry about my outburst but I don't think they would truly blame Leo for it."

"So you think Leo is in trouble?" asked Amanda.

"I don't know…Cole what do you know about White-lighter being taken or called by Demons?"

"Not much I mean, to be honest demons don't really care about the white-lighter that's a dark lighters job, I mean they can't be killed any other way."

"So you think a demon took Leo."

"It's a possibility I mean the elders would of sent him back by now if they had taken him… at least I hope they would of."

"So what are we suppose to do?" asked Tiff.

"Maybe we should take a look in the book of Shadows?" asked Phoebe.

"What's the point I already told you a dark lighter is usually the only one to care about hurting a white lighter." Replied Cole, rather stubbornly

Phoebe didn't answer Cole she just gave him a look that could kill a few evil warlocks in a matter of seconds and then turned back to look at Prue, who was pacing, which was what she did a lot of when she was thinking.

*****

Leo stumbled as he finally reappeared somewhere it was very dark and Leo could hardly work out what was centimeters in front of him let alone where the exit was. Without thinking about it Leo tried to orb out. A painful sensation shot through his body, and he fell to the ground again, head aching and nausea sweeping over him.

"Where am I?" Leo asked himself, as he regained the strength to stand again though his head was pulsing like someone was hitting the inside it with a sledge hammer. He didn't want to hang around to find out, so began to walk forward very slowly. 

*****

The group had been sat in an uneasy silence, all thinking of where Leo could be, or why he would have been taking by some kind of evil.

_Maybe it's a trap _Prue pondered, all everyone really knew was that they were not prepared to loose another person they loved so soon.

"Maybe Leo will come back later, he has just lost his wife." Said Phoebe.

"And we just lost our sister, do you see us disappearing." Snapped Prue.

"No but keeping one to many secrets." Cole snapped back.

"What the hell is wrong with you Cole?" Phoebe said raising her voice.

"Okay I am really sensing I am in the middle of something here, so don't get me to force you to Kiss and make up because it won't be pretty." Emma chipped into try and break up the forth coming argument. Apparently it worked but you could still sense the anger and tension in the air, and you could of most defiantly cut it with a knife.

"I think maybe Cole should go back down to the underworld and see if he can find Leo, if a demon has him then maybe Cole can find him." Amanda said.

"I don't think its safe for one of us to go to the underworld on our own…I mean Andrillise is still lurking...and look what happened last time." Replied Phoebe

"We can't all go, I mean P3 has to be opened…Piper wouldn't want it to go down hill…you know how much she loved that place."

"I know but its just not safe." Replied Phoebe stubbornly. 

"I know Phoebe but we still need someone to check the book of shadows, and someone to search the Internet, and…well someone to arrange the funeral…ring Buffy and tell her what happened." 

"But I don't think it's a good idea we should all stick together." 

"So you think we should stick together?" asked Cole rather shocked "I thought you were ignoring me of all people and now your passing up the opportunity to get rid of me" 

Cole added sarcastically "did you hit your head?" 

The rest of the group all sighed sensing another argument coming and they weren't wrong. 

"Cole it doesn't mean I'm happy for you to put your self in danger when we don't know where Leo is…and if he is even in the underworld." She snapped back. 

"Oh please…I'm a demon I know where I'm going I don't need one of you to protect me." 

"Okay…guys, why doesn't Emma and Tiff go to P3?" 

Emma and Tiff exchanged a smile, at the fact that Prue had agreed early when Emma had asked to let them take over P3. 

"Phoebe you ring Buffy…and the rest of the stuff." Prue added wiping away a tear at the thought of Piper, and the fact that they didn't even have her body to bury for respect. 

"I'll check the BOS and Amanda the internet." 

"But that still leaves Cole to go underground." Said Phoebe. 

"Look Phoebe you know Cole is the best one to go under I mean he is half demon, he knows his way around and has the most fire power right now." 

"Look Cole is not going okay." She screamed. 

"Why the hell not?" he replied stubbornly. 

"Because…Because I can't loose another person I love." She almost whispered. 

Forgetting all about the argument between himself and Phoebe he pulled her in to his arms and gave her a very passionate kiss, like no other she had experienced in a long time. 

"Okay am I missing something?" asked Amanda looking at the kissing couple. 

As one of Cole's hand began to slide up Phoebe's thigh, and the other one began to caress her back. Prue urgently felt the need to break them up before it was to late. She coughed loudly, and they broke apart, understanding full well, that was what Prue was intending for them to do. 

"You two should really control your emotions or someone is going to end up dead, or see something they will have nightmares about for the rest of their life!" Said Prue.

Emma suddenly questioned, "You didn't get hit by an emotion demon thingy did you? because it happened to Tiff once, my god! I think we saw the entire range of human emotions in about 2 hours."

Amanda laughed as she recalled the incident

"Hey that was not funny!" replied Tiff.

"Oh! I believe it was for about 10 minutes." Replied Emma also laughing. 

"Phoebe don't ask me to be a coward for you, I will do anything for you just not that." Cole said, as he looked deep in to her chocolate eyes.

"Okay but be careful." She sighed in reply.

He gave her a kiss on the nose and shimmered out leaving her to worry about him once again.

"Okay so can everyone do there assigned jobs and meet back here in 2 hours?" asked Prue.

"Sure." Everyone replied as the parted to do the assigned tasks.

*****

Leo had been walking in the dark for what seemed like hours now, he still had no idea where he was and he hadn't seen anyone. Not even a rat or mouse for that matter. He didn't dare try to orb out again, as he still had a throbbing headache from the last time her tried. He sighed and continued feeling his way around in the dark, so far he had been lucky, but he was only filled with the ease that he wouldn't die, unless a dark lighter suddenly attacked him. Abruptly a load of lights suddenly turned on, turning the dark, damp tunnel, into a bright damp tunnel, but for Leo this was a relief, even if he did wonder why a load of lights had suddenly lit up a tunnel. He continued on for a few minutes, but unable to see a exit from this torturing tunnel. He suddenly stopped sensing a presence behind him, and he immediately felt the evil emanating from it.

"Hello Leo" The voice floated towards him like a sweet caress, and the evil presence surrounding him didn't matter anymore as he saw…

A/N: Can you guess who? What a cliff hanger! we really are evil!


End file.
